


En Medio de la Nada

by Mirita



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Canon - Movie, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que podría haber sucedido después del baile en la acampada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Medio de la Nada

Te sientes solo, atrapado, incluso más asfixiado que cuando te encerraban en la alacena. Simplemente respirar te duele y la cabeza te estalla y no precisamente por las imágenes de Voldemort que te invaden constantemente.

Sabes que ella está tan agobiada como tú y no dejas de sentirte culpable. Nunca debiste arrastrarlos en tu estúpida búsqueda, no tenias que llevarlos por medio Inglaterra siguiéndote sin rumbo, muriendo de hambre. Es tu misión, no la de ellos y aun así te sentías furioso cuando los veías susurrando, hablando de ti como si no te dieras cuenta, criticando tu supuesto liderazgo, tus malas decisiones. Estuviste tentado tantas noches a desaparecerte mientras ellos dormían. Un par de veces, con el horcrux en el cuello, cogiste tu mochila y te preparaste para irte. Pero aunque estés lejos de Hogwarts, sigues siendo un leal Gryffindor y no pudiste si quiera salir de la carpa. Te sentiste un traidor por sólo pensarlo y soportaste en silencio sus miradas, sus susurros, como una penitencia por tus intenciones.

Ahora estas aquí, haciendo guardia a fuera de la carpa, esperando que Ron regrese, _el muy idiota_. Tú pensando en no traicionarlos y él se vuelve con su mamá, de regreso al calor de su casa y a las comidas calientes. Sientes que lo odias, que te ha defraudado de nuevo. Te duele más que la vez que te dejó de hablar durante el torneo en su cuarto año. Por momentos aborreces tener esos pensamientos, pero no puedes evitarlo y te preguntas cómo es que siguen siendo amigos.

Escuchas un ligero sollozo que proviene del interior de la carpa que te hace sentir aún más miserable. Ron y tú peleándose como los buenos capullos que son y ninguno de los dos ha pensado en Hermione, en cómo le han roto el corazón jalando de su lealtad, cara uno para su lado. Sí, ella se ha quedado contigo, pero entre los dos le han desgarrado el alma.

Pasan los días y el silencio es insoportable. Todo se vuelve más sombrío cuando dejan el campamento y saben que Ron no podrá encontrarlos. Las escasas comidas son silenciosas y las noches aún más frías. Te la has pasado mirando el mapa, buscando la motita con su nombre pero él no está ahí. De pronto te cruzas con el nombre de Ginny y como una punzada en el corazón la culpa te invade. Te acuerdas de las palabras de tu mejor amigo, reclamando tu falta de preocupación por lo que pueda pasarle a su hermana. Se supone que la amas, pero la verdad es que no habías pensado en ella desde hace tanto tiempo que ya ni te acuerdas. Las primeras noches después de escapar en medio de la boda sí lo hacías, la echabas de menos, estabas preocupado. Luego esa necesidad fue menguando, _es porque ella es fuerte_ , te decías; sin embargo, cuando Ron te reclamó tu poca preocupación no supiste como justificarlo. Te molestó que te dijese a la cara lo que no habías querido aceptar por ti mismo. Luego todo pasó tan rápido, que recién ahora en la soledad, en el silencio lo has podido aclarar. Aquel amor intenso que te recordaba el hogar se quedó en ese beso que ella te dio en su habitación hace ya tantos meses. Te sientes mal por eso y aún peor porque el motivo de aquel giro de tu corazón está ahora recogiendo hongos para alimentarte.

Desleal. Traidor. Mal amigo. Es lo que te grita tu conciencia cada vez que te descubres observándola, perdiéndote en sus rasgos delicados, en su melena espesa mal atada en una desordenada coleta. Intentas convencerte que no es más que producto de la soledad y el exilio. Te concentras en la misión, en los horcruxes que debes encontrar, en el siguiente paso que darán. Y comprendes aterrado que todo eso es en vano, cuando sus ojos tristes te miran. Escapas, haces guardias, te alejas. Lo que sea para no cometer una estupidez.

Pasan los días, y durante una noche de cielo oscuro te rindes. No sabes que día es en el calendario, hace mucho que perdiste la cuenta. Pero no necesitas una fecha para recordar el momento en que el peso de tus sentimientos se volvió insoportable y por fin lo aceptas; todo esto que sientes no es nuevo, no tiene que ver con estar solos y lejos de casa. Lo has llevado dentro de ti desde hace tanto que casi no lo recuerdas. Fue la presencia de Ron la que siempre te mantuvo al margen, diste un paso al costado desde que aún eras un niño y aquella noche en que la viste tan hermosa con su túnica de gala bailando con Victor Krum te sentiste miserable, la reacción de Ron te lo dejó todo tan claro, tú ni siquiera tendrías la posibilidad de pelear por ella. Te diste por vencido en ese mismo momento y trataste de no volver a pensar en ese calor que ella produce en tu pecho.

Pero ahora no hay nadie más y ese sentimiento que te embarga es también el único que te mantiene en pie. Es lo que no te deja rendirte y no sabes qué harás pero te sientes afortunado de que ella no se haya ido. De que se quede contigo.  
Es una tarde fría y ambos están dentro de la carpa. Ella te ha dicho que entres o terminarás enfermándote y tú no has podido negarte. Te sientas al lado de la mesita donde suele cocinar y la observas en silencio. Encogida en su rincón, sentada sobre la escalinata, escucha una radio muggle con canciones tristes que no llegan del todo claras. El corazón te bombea fuerte y te hormiguean las manos sin saber el motivo. Te paras y te acercas, no puedes soportar un día más de aquella expresión desolada, quieres borrar tus culpas, sacarle una sonrisa. Necesitas que vuelva a ser esa ráfaga de decisiones indomable que siempre tiene todas las respuestas.

Le extiendes tu mano, la canción muggle que escuchan suena lejana y melancólica. Ella te mira con sus ojos oscuros sin entenderte, pero te toca y toda tu piel se eriza. Intentas mantenerte calmado y con manos temblorosas le quitas el horcrux del cuello y en un impulso inesperado te comienzas a mover. Eres una nulidad bailando y aun así no te importa. Te balanceas de un lado al otro como intentando sacudir de su rostro aquella mueca de tristeza que se le ha tatuado. Y de pronto lo logras. Una tímida sonrisa aflora de sus labios y eso te impulsa, la giras, la tomas de la cintura, haces el papelón de tu vida pero nada te importa. Hermione ríe en tus brazos y ya no existe la guerra, ni los mortífagos. Son sólo ella y tú con aquella melodía tonta invadiéndoles los sentidos. Su cabeza apoyada en tu hombro, sus brazos te sujetan tan fuerte, que puedes inhalar su perfume que te vuelve completamente loco. Cierras los ojos, en un gesto triste, tus pies casi no se mueven, todas tus maromas han quedado reducidas a un sutil balanceo mientras la canción termina. Piensas que el corazón se te va a salir del pecho y que el momento se va a acabar junto con la canción y te llenas de angustia. Hermione se te escurre entre los dedos mientras la melodía se desvanece. Te armas de valor y la miras antes de que todo acabe, intentas que tus ojos le digan todo lo que no te atreves a pronunciar. Ella parece entenderlo, porque su mirada es aun más triste que antes. Suspira un instante antes de alejarse, de salir de la carpa casi huyendo de ti, Y te deja invadido de tristeza, con el corazón más frío de lo que lo tendrías si tuvieses un dementor susurrándote al oído.

Los segundos se hacen eternos hasta que reaccionas. De pronto ya nada te importa, ya te han quitado demasiado en la vida aún con tu corta edad. No vas a dejar que te arrebaten esto también. Sales a buscarla y la encuentras casi al filo de las protecciones, mirando a la profundidad de la noche. Ha oscurecido mientras estaban dentro y la única luz que los acompaña es la de la luna.

Te acercas despacio, no quieres asustarla, aunque sabes que ella ya ha notado tu presencia, pero no voltea a mirarte.

—Hermione.

La voz te sale entrecortada, tienes ganas de llorar y ni siquiera sabes por qué. Ella voltea despacio, tiene la mirada vidriosa y piensas que lo has echado a perder. Ella no te ve así, no te ha escogido a ti, ahora la perderás a ella también. Y no sabes de donde vas a sacar fuerzas para mirarla partir.

—Lo siento, yo… no quise… de verdad, lo siento.

Intentas arreglarlo, lo que sea para no perderla. Te volverás a poner al lado. Seguirás observando en silencio como ella suspira por tu mejor amigo si hace falta. Lo que quiera pero que no te deje.

—Harry, no es…

—Soy un idiota, yo… sólo trataba de hacerte sentir mejor.

Le dices en un susurro y te volteas para volver a la carpa. Necesitas alejarte, gritar pero antes de que avances más de dos pasos ella te sujeta del brazo y te regala una mirada intensa que no sabes descifrar. Te llenas de valor nuevamente. El león de tu casa ruge en tus entrañas, la sujetas de la cintura y si Voldemort te mata mañana ya no te importa porque ahora la estás besando con todo el ímpetu de tus diecisiete años y te sientes tan fuerte que ni todo el mundo mágico podría contigo en este momento. Disfrutas de sus labios, de su lengua que no es tímida, es un beso sin lágrimas, de esos que odias, sus labios dulces te transmiten fuerza, valor, te desarman por completo, hasta que se alejan y ella te sonríe con aquella mueca de sabelotodo que siempre luce cuando se sale con la suya. Ladeas tu cabeza intentando descifrar su gesto, mientras ella te acaricia el cabello, acomodándote el flequillo que cubre tu cicatriz.

—Hermione…

Ella te interrumpe agrandando su sonrisa, acariciando ahora tu mejilla.

—¿Por qué siempre serás el último en darte cuenta de las cosas, Harry?

Una risa estúpida se escapa de tus labios. Todo es demasiado perfecto y no lo puedes creer. Ella te abraza y tu cuerpo entero se calienta a pesar de estar casi en pleno invierno. La sostienes, la estrujas como si no quisieses que nadie te la arrebatase nunca más de tus brazos.

De hecho así va a ser, porque ahora sabes que tienes un motivo por el que ganar esa guerra. Ahora tienes a tu lado, tu motivo para vivir.


End file.
